


Confess Your Sins

by Amsare



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Introspection, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Thomas is prisoner of the Abbey.
  If only he had his gloves on! He could have put himself to sleep forever, dying along with Daud's secrets. That was one of the first rules in the Flooded District: if they catch you, you have to die.





	

The blade cut so easily his cheek as if it was made of paper instead of flesh; Thomas didn't make a sound, because he didn't want to give his torturer the satisfaction to break him. It stung, it hurt and burnt but he knew how to control physical pain: he was stronger than that little man. Sure, the music box playing in the distance didn't help him as it was making him feel nauseous and dizzy, but Thomas was a Whaler even if he didn't have his powers.  
   
And Whalers _never_ gave up fighting.  
   
"Where is Daud?" The Overseer asked him as he wiped off the blade on Thomas' dirty pants: they had the decency to leave it on, at least. He had been stripped down as soon as he had been captured some days before, during one of his missions. Unfortunately, he had been seen as he was crawling on a roof and an Overseer shot him some kind of drug to make him fall asleep – since when the Overseers were such good marksmen? – then, he had waken up tied up to a chair, half-naked. He didn't expect them to have sedatives at the Abbey.  
   
If only he had his gloves on! He could have put himself to sleep forever, dying along with Daud's secrets. That was one of the first rules in the Flooded District: if they catch you, you have to die. That was why every single Whaler had a poisonous needle into their gloves, so that they could kill themselves before suffering hours of torture, ending up to confess where they all lived. Thomas couldn't do it as his hands were bare, but that didn't mean he was going to betray his family; he had always been loyal to his brothers, so he would have told the Overseer anything. _Anything at all._  
   
"Do you know what impresses me about you Whalers?" The Overseer asked him with a sigh, walking up and down the prison, "your determination to keep on fighting like _this_."  
   
Thomas' jaw tightened, eyes looking at the man talking: he wished he could free himself to choke him to death, hearing his words dying in his throat.  
   
"You fight along with a mad man, dying for him and his false god..." The Overseer shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. "I wonder what it will happen if I'd cut off one of your limbs. Would you finally confess your sins, then? Would you still be loyal to Daud and his heretic false god?"  
   
Thomas was loyal to Daud: it was only thanks to him he could use the Void’s powers. He didn’t think about The Outsider so much.  
Among the Whalers, Thomas felt alive, he had a purpose in his life: he killed for money, but it was better than just living in poverty in the streets of Dunwall. Besides, he had killed so much horrible people that it was inevitable thinking he had done something good somehow.  
   
"Speak. Where is Daud?"  
   
Thomas smirked at the Overseer, as he was getting repetitive; he spitted right in his horrible mask as he had stopped in front of his face.  
It was satisfying.  
   
The Overseer grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back hard; then, he raised the hand holding the knife. With a flash, the blade cut his right ear – he groaned and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
_I won’t beg you, I won’t_. _Whalers don’t beg._  
  
"Are you still so confident about yourself, you filthy heretic?" The Overseer growled, pulling his head one last time before letting him free. Thomas whimpered, gritting his teeth.  
   
The Overseer went towards the table where he kept all different instruments of torture; he sighed, putting down the stained knife. So much for the cleanness. "Maybe you don’t understand the situation you are now. I could still be able to save your mortal soul, to free you from the horrible lies Daud told you all your life. It's your choice, though. _Your choice._ "  
   
Thomas rolled his eyes, as the Overseer couldn't see him, still looking down his diabolic table; oh, no, he was going to hear a depressing and useless sermon... Part of him still wished they could have saved him but he knew it was hopeless thinking something like that: the Whalers were probably thinking he had killed himself. There was no need to risk their life coming into the Abbey.  
   
"Every man on Earth makes a choice… Since the very first day we are born we have to,” the Overseer kept on talking gravely, “we choose to listen our parents, our teachers, how to move in this mortal world... But most of all, we choose _our faith_.”  
   
The Overseer turned his back to look at him, a big iron hammer in his hands.  
“We can choose to follow the righteous path and its leaders or the evil one, worshipping false gods and prophets, leading us to an inevitable death. An eternity of sorrow.” The Overseer sighed and walked towards him, asking, “Don’t you ever think about your soul?”  
   
Thomas had never thought about it actually: all he did was working for Daud and it was grateful for that. Who cared about his soul when you had to think about living in the first place? And he wasn’t doing a great job about it. He was in prison, tortured and taunted by a priest…  
The Overseer laughed, shaking his head, “of course you don’t! You don’t think!” He punctuated the last word swinging the hammer in the air. “You’re an animal, you and your little heretic assassins. Following that mad man everywhere, you take and take, acting like judge and jury. I bet you see yourselves like vengeful gods.”  
   
He put the hammer right in front of his face.  
   
“I won’t waste any more words though. I’m the one making the rules in here and you’re going to tell me everything one way or another.”  
   
Thomas didn’t reply, staring at those little eyes under that horrible mask the Overseer was wearing: the young Whaler smirked, challenging him.  
   
The Overseer grunted and raised both his hands and – oh, the pain – the hammer hit him on the face so hard that his right cheek burnt, blood was on his tongue.  
   
He spitted it on the floor, looking again at the Overseer.  
   
“Come on, you bastard,” Thomas managed to say even if his jaw hurt, his hoarse voice so different from his usual one.  
   
The Overseer wasted no time beating him again, furious: this time the hammer broke his nose. This time Thomas couldn’t open his eyes.  
   
“So you do know how to talk,” he said, recovering his breath; he was right about to start again when somebody was knocking on the prison door.  
   
The Overseer snorted, “what is it?”  
   
“I’m brother Aurelius,” soon came the answer. Thomas blinked a couple of time, trying to focus on the scene but blood was even in his eyes…  
   
The door burst open and slammed into the wall.  
   
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? BROTHER-!” The Overseer screamed aloud but he couldn’t end his sentence as there was the unmistakable sound of an arrow being shot _._  
  
_Dead, dead, he’s dead, you deserve it._  
  
Thomas tilted his head on his right, then on his left, seeing some shadows moving around him…  
   
“Thomas, we’re here, brother. We’re here,” it was Rulfio’s voice whispering in his ear and then somebody was cutting his hands and arms free.  
   
Thomas’ legs were numb as they helped him to stand up; step by step they went out of the prison.  
   
“SOUND THE ALARM! SOUND THE ALARM!”  
   
_Other Overseers. They’re gonna catch us…_  
   
“We got you,” Rulfio said, grabbing him hard, “keep on walking, we’re nearly there.”  
   
Thomas heard the sound of the glass in the window breaking and the cold wind blowing…  
  
“Come on, Thomas!”  
   
_Daud?_  
   
***  
   
It took him two days of sleep before finally waking up, even if when he opened his eyes all that he could see was darkness. Was he blind? The mere thought made him panic… but no, it couldn’t be: there was a blindfold covering his eyes.  
   
He stirred in the soft bed he was lying, gasping as his arms ached; his fingers were stiff and clumsy.  
   
“Welcome back, Thomas,” a gravelly voice spoke to him, coming from his right.  
   
“Daud?” The young Whaler mumbled, trying to sit on the bed in vain, as two strong hands were on his shoulders, making him stay still. “Take it easy. You don’t want to open your wounds, trust me.”  
   
Daud was right: his whole body was sore and the stitches on his face itching so he lied back again a little disappointed.  
   
Thomas cleared his throat, “what happened?”  
   
_Why did you save me,_ would have been the real question to make him, _Whalers don’t risk their life like that._  
   
“We knew you were being tortured ‘cause Rulfio scouted the place for us. He had heard an Overseer talking about an assassin they wanted to interrogate, a heretic. That meant just one thing: you couldn’t take care of yourself.”  
   
_I couldn’t kill myself._  
   
“We decided, we… I couldn’t leave you there.”  
   
“Why only this time? What about the others?” So many others had died thanks to their secret needle.  
   
“As we understood you couldn't...” he made a small pause as if he hadn't the courage to say it, “you couldn't use the poison, we wanted to take the risk. Those Overseers will think twice now before capturing one of us.”  
   
Thomas bit his lower lip, "but..."  
   
“You had a chance. Call it destiny, fate, whatever, you’re here now.”  
   
He didn't mention The Outsider.  
He never mentioned him... He called him the _black-eyed bastard_ in his diaries after all.  
   
“Rest now. We’ll talk later,” Daud said, walking towards the exit, “we're all waiting for you to join us next training session.”  
   
_We’ll talk later._  
   
Thomas wouldn’t have forgotten it: his mind was buzzing...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com/](http://writing-in-rapture.tumblr.com)


End file.
